Underwater
|program(s)_used_to_create_with = (audio) (video) (video)|versions/variations/related_effects = Vocoded|title4 = Activity/Popularity Status|activity_date(s) = February 12, 2012? - present|status_on_kyoobur9000_channel = Minor/Small Effect; Usually used once or a few times in a year or sometimes never used in a year.|first_video_appearance = "I'll Call It... Aqueous! (Also a beta DMA.)" (February 12, 2012) (origins?) "Kyoobur9000 Logo Underwater" (official)|last_video_appearance = "Loadsamoney Underwater" (August 20, 2016)|image1 = Underwater.jpg}}Underwater '''(probably originally called '''Aqueous) is an effect made by Kyoobur9000 which consists of both the video and audio to be like it was submerged underwater. The audio effect can be done in Audacity, and for the usual video effect for "Underwater", it can be done with Powerlink Director (on a PC). Appearance The usual video effect for "Underwater" can be done with CyberLink PowerDirector where it makes the video tinted in blue and applied with bubbles, ripples, and a water textured like backdrop to make it look like something underwater. The audio effect sounds like underwater also using Audacity with "Vocoder" where the audio of the video vocodes itself making that "Underwater" audio effect to it. History/Origins On February 12, 2012, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "I'll Call It... Aqueous! (Also a beta DMA.)" which showed the 1981 Gaumont logo applied with the "Diamond" audio effect and the video is applied with a height map effect similar to the one used for another effect of Kyoobur9000, "Fat". The video also has a turquoise-like tint added to it and light rays as well. The video effect made it looked like it was underwater and that was where Kyoobur named the effect "Aqueous" which the word relates to water. This is probably also the earliest origins of Kyoobur's effect, "Underwater" as the video effect strongly relates to it. The "Diamond" audio effect used for the "Aqueous" effect is also the early origin of the Diamond variation "Diamond Accompaniment" (or "DMA" for short) where the unedited audio track is stacked over the "Diamond" audio track which makes it sound like it is half "Diamond", the audio effect was normally used in "Diamond" videos that have voices, singing, or talking heard in the audio of the video. The "Aqueous" effect was only used once in that one video and would descend into what would later be the "Underwater" effect. On June 8, 2012, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Langley Productions Is Submerged in Dihydrogen Monoxide" which showed another early origin of the effect "Underwater" which consists of the 1999 Langley Productions logo applied in a blue tinted effect similar to the effect "Aqueous". The video was also applied with what resembled horizontal waves which were done by adding a track above and add a gradient backdrop and change the alpha mode of it to "Height Map" and making the Langley logo having large horizontal waves moving down through the video. The audio effect is much different and would later be the audio effect of "Underwater" where it sounded like if it was in underwater just as the title of the video says. The audio effect is done using Audacity where the track is applied with "Vocoder" and the video vocodes itself which makes this "Underwater" sound. This would be the effect "Underwater" before it would be named what it is nowadays. On July 6, 2012, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Kyoobur9000 Logo Underwater" which consists of Kyoobur's "TPZPaqo" sun logo applied in the usual "Underwater" audio effect expect the video effect that the logo is applied in is a more underwater-like effect which can be done with Cyberlink Powerdirector and also would the usual video effect for "Underwater" in later videos. This was also the time where the effect would be officially named "Underwater" on the title of a video as it is like if it where submerged underwater. The video effect made with the said video editing program has bubbles, ripples, light blue tint, and a soft water texture added to it. On November 28, 2013, on Kyoobur9000's "Golden Oddities Marathon" where "Underwater" was one of the nine effects for the marathon of logos that Kyoobur never used or featured on the channel at the time. The video effect for "Underwater" in the marathon was different where it was made using Sony Vegas Pro instead of CyberLink PowerDirector, with the colors being a blue-tinted inverted color effect and wave effects applied to it and a noise background to resemble a water texture background. On February 23, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Warner Home Video Underwater" which showed the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo, the video effect for "Underwater" this time in this video is similar to the one used in the "Golden Oddities Marathon" but without the gradient noise backdrop. Also, the color effect is different with it being a light green and purple and grey gradient map instead of a blue tint invert color effect. On June 20, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Entertainment in Video Underwater" which consists of the "Underwater" audio effect applied to the 1981 Entertainment in Video logo and plus the "Underwater" video effect used in the "Kyoobur9000 Logo Underwater" video. That was where in later "Underwater" videos, the "Underwater" video effect made using Cyberlink Powerdirector became the usual video effect for "Underwater" nowadays while the effect wasn't really used that much often anyways. Versions/Variations/Related Effects Vocoded - '''Vocoded '''is an audio effect from Kyoobur9000 which is a bit related to the effect "Underwater" as for their audio effects both being done by Vocoding. Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Vocoded Effects Category:Alpha Effects Category:The Golden Oddities Marathon